Deacon's Atonement
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Deacon Frost is spared at the end of the movie but when the remaining pure bloods get a hold of him, he wishes Blade had killed him. This is cowritten with Spankingfemfatale and is a role play. This is very dark with non-con, slavery and spanking.


The bloody bastard destroyed my chance at power and I wasn't going to let the Day-walker fuck me over again. He'd saved his slut and had run off with her killing my mate by the way. We could have been one happy fucking family but noooooo he was too concerned with humans. What are humans anyway but fodder for the slaughter? I nearly had him until he beat me down pumping me full of shit until I was left weak as a kitten and just went I thought he was going to dust me, he was gone. I got up and slowly made my way from the wretched temple to head home. I am now in desperate need of rest and some fucking naked slut to bone and suck dry while she screams in horror. Ahhh how that would be heaven

As Deacon rounds the bend a wooden plank slams into his chest knocking the wind out of him as a black hood is thrown over his head and two strong men grab each arm twisting them behind him to be cuffed.

To weak to stop them I find myself currently helpless but that doesn't mean I am not going struggle even when I feel my hands cuffed behind me. I am left on my knees panting under the cover of pure darkness despite my need to no longer breathe. "Oww what the fuck?"

A van screeches to a halt beside him and he is thrown roughly inside as the two men scramble in as well.

"Hey! I'm all up for fun and games children but this isn't funny...let me go!"

"Shut up infidel. You will be dealt with shortly" a gruff voice barks from the front passenger seat

I still up the best and can and growl. I am not scared just really fucking pissed off right now. "Hey fuck you!"

Deacon is lifted off the floor by one of the men currently holding him down while the other punches him twice in the gut "Get the needle," the Russian man from the passenger seat states nonchalantly

"Ophhh!" I turned my head slightly hearing a man's voice in the front and growl at the mention of a needle. I am not going anywhere you Russian bastard. I kind of like it here in the states thanks but you can drop me off at home. Sadly I doubt they'd listen to me if I said out-loud. "You're not fucking sticking anything in me got it comrade?"

They push Deacon up against the wall of the van squishing him tightly to it as he hears a metal case open beside him.

"No...Get the fuck away from me!" He can hear the sounds of glass clinking together and a needle being plunged into a bottle filling it with liquid

"It's not us you should be worrying about mon freud" the Russian man says as Deacon's right ass cheek is exposed for the 6inch needle to penetrate the muscle.

I lick my lips nervously under the hood not wanting to show and fear only to grunt at being turned around to face the van wall. I growl and am soon yelping as something sharp bites into my ass. "Owww.." The voice thickens and I begin to think I should be worried and as I slump down I find myself as worried and scared as I had been as a fledgling. My last words for them are to my credit pure gold. "Fuck yourselves in the sun you motherfuckers."

Deacon's head is pounding as he awakens restrained fully in a locked coffin. The feel and sound of ocean waves is evident as he realizes he's in the belly of a ship.

It seems like forever until I wake up and to my horror, I'm locked in a box or rather most could guess a coffin with my arms chained to my sides. "Oh just wonderful." My voice dripping with sarcasm and I have the feeling all hell is gonna break loose especially if the council finds out I've been a very bad boy. I can hear the waves and smirk slightly despite my fear. "So this is how Count Dracula travels huh?"

It feels like days before the boat docks, and the sound of sailors on the peer shouting as they unload the contents of the ship. He doesn't get unloaded until several hours after the sounds of the pier dies down and only crickets and waves are the surrounding noises. He's lifted silently in the air and quickly loaded coffin and all into a vehicle traveling well into the night.

The soothing ocean lulls me to a much needed slumber with my body in desperate need of healing and blood. I do not even notice when the ship has docked and am awoken with the box being moved and none to gently loaded into a vehicle. I can only grunt as I find myself shaken awake by the movement. I have no idea where I am or who has me in this fucking but very nicely done box but one thing is clear...I'm in deep shit this time. I was warned by the council to stop looking into the archives but this could know this fast what I've done..could they? For my undead ass I hope not!

The vehicle stops and Deacon is removed coffin and all being shifted as he feels the individuals carrying him begin to climb up a set of stairs. Heavy creaking doors slowly open as he is carried into what seems to be a big room from the sound of echoing feet.

"Ohhh Oph!"

The coffin is them dropped carelessly on the ground and pried open with a crowbar

"Oww Fuck!"

The light hits his eyes making him squint as two men haul him upright and yank off the mask. In front of him are seated 8 men and women of the remaining council. Stern looks of disgust painted on their faces.

As the light hurts my eyes I can not help but close them momentarily, panting in slight panic. It takes me a moment to see clearly and went I do I look around to find myself in some old castle surrounded by vampires. There are eight seated before me and I gulp feeling the chill of their gazes and the draft of the castle.

"Watch your mouth half breed." One of the council hisses at him.

"You've caused quite an uproar you know?"

"Oh this is about that tiny little incident? You drag me here for some stupid fucking shit like that? So what some old crusty pure bloods died."

"Did you really think you would succeed against Blade where we have failed? Did you really think your plans for 'world domination' would go unnoticed?

"Someone had to try against the fucking Day-walker."

"How foolish do you think we are?"

"Is this cause I made you all look like a bunch of morons?"

Morons are we?" One of the elder vampires quips, "I guess that will remain to be seen won't it boy?"

"I think this one needs special attention don't you Charles?" one of the female vampires grins evilly.

Charles grins back shifting his gaze to Deacon, "I think I may have the perfect punishment for this impudent fledgling.

Oh I don't like the sounds of that and if I had a heartbeat it would be going pretty rapidly right about now but I refuse to show any fear. I won't let them intimidate me and how dare they call me a fledgling...ahh did he say punishment?

Send him to Demetre Thornbarren" Charles states matter of factly, "This one deserves more than just torture leading to a quick death. He needs to be taught his place ... thoroughly."

One of female vampires giggles, "Ohh.. very nice, and no one ever gets sent to Master Demetre without seeing wonderous results!"

Now I know I'm not going to like this and struggle against the vampires holding missing, hissing at them. "You mother fuckers think you can hold me? If Blade hadn't stopped me, you'd all be dust by now or bow down to me!"

Charles huffs as if bored looking down at the ledger in front of him and waving his hand in a shooing motion as the two men haul Deacon back into the coffin for transporting.

"Hey! Let me go you mother fuckers!" I am struggling but they are too strong for me at the moment and all I can do is struggle and hiss in anger. No one takes me anywhere especially not to bastard for correction.

As he is tied back in and sealed up he hears the murmurs of a conversation, "Demetre is quite fond of his new pets..." the other giggles, "Yes, and very devoted to his work..." It is not long before Deacon has been loaded up and transported into the vehicle

I can not struggle with the chains holding my arms down so I am unable to break the coffin and hear the comment about new pet and devoted to his work. I wonder what sort of work, but then begin to fear I'd rather not know.

They travel a good 4 hours before he is finally unloaded once more and carried into what seems another castle, lowered to the ground and the top popped open. Deacon sees a man standing about 6'3 with broad shoulders, dark hair and piercing eyes smiling down at him.

Men who brought him depart as the smiling man leans down over his coffin, "Why hello there my pretty," he chuckles as he lightly slaps Deacon's cheek.

I struggle in the coffin blinded by light once again, blinking and uncertain. Once my vision returns I find myself on the ground in my coffin looking up at this man. I hiss when he slaps my cheek glaring at him unable to fight back.

The man uses one hand grasped around his silk shirt as he pulls Deacon out of the coffin. The strength is surprising and almost unbelievable.

My chains had been broken off and I let out a whimper as I am taken from the coffin like I am nothing but a weak kitten, which I technically am right now. I've had not enough blood to sate my hunger and give me time to heal as I should have. I am weak as a fledgling and it scares me.

"You are hungry yes?" The man asks in what seems genuine concern.

"Y..Yes." My voice is but a whisper and I must admit that hunger is painful even for me.

The man smiles, "You belong to me now, and I always take care of my belongings"

"I'm not a possession buddy."

"Feisty one aren't we? Charles told me of such. No matter, I have ways of teaching my pets to behave. If I were you, I wouldn't test my patience or my kindness."

I continued to study this man..this vampire while still in his grasp, hissing a little. "Not a pet."

The man lets him down gently as he states, "I was hoping it wasn't going to be so soon till I had to teach you your place but..." at that moment he backhands Deacon sending him sprawling to the floor, "I 'did' figure as much."

The slap sends me to the floor where I land hard onto my side hissing in pain and hunger.

"Your kind always does need a prompt lesson followed with continuous prompt reminders. Very well." The man strides forward entangling his fingers into Deacon's hair as he drags him towards the couch

"Aghhh...son of a bitch!"

As he is dragged nearer to the couch Deacon notices several wooden instruments lining the inside of the coffee table besides the couch.

I see the wooden implements and gasp. I am about to die and he is going to stake me for not submitting. This is not the way I wanted to go out and struggle. "No! Not like this!"

"What?" The man chuckles as he asks curiously,

"I d...don't want to die like this.."

You don't like being disciplined, then I would learn to behave. Until you are, you will suffer the wrath of a swift hand. As quickly as the man states so, Deacon is dragged across his lap and notices the wooden instruments are actually heavy wooden paddles.

I look at this man who calls himself my master confused. I expected to die but then I am dragged closer to the table look at the wooden items noticing the paddles. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

The man snags a hold of Deacon's leather pants and yanks them down with ease, "On the contrary, I'm far from kidding."

"Hey...What are you doing?"

The man pulls Deacon's waist into him sharply holding him in place as he reaches down with his other hand and grabs a paddle from under the table, "I'm quite sure that you are a bright enough lad to put the pieces together"

I defiantly get the idea of what he plans to do to me and I struggle but too weak from lack of feeding I am no match in a fight and am only able to yell at him. "No! I am not some little child!"

Deacon can feel the air from the heavy wooden paddle lifted above his exposed ass before it comes crashing down SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! "You are my property now, and I will treat you as I see fit. And by the looks of it, this should have been done to you ages ago!"

"Owww!...Ahhh!" The pain is worse than I remember from being spanked as a kid and all I do is whine and struggle. It really hurts. "Owwww...you mother fucker!"

"Such a mouth on you." The man's paddle comes down even harder, "I have a feeling you'll be ending up over my knee quite often, and if you don't watch your mouth, you'll end up on the other end of a bar of soap before getting put over my knee again! How will that make you feel eh?" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Owww..." I can do nothing but sob as my so called master continues to punish my ass burning me like he stuck me out in the soon moaning dawn. "Owww...it hurts."

Demetre lets him sob continuing to reign down blow after blow to Deacon's ever tender rear, "You will learn to listen and do as instructed. If you do not, I do not hesitate to take action. Is that understood?" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Owww...y...y..yes." I know when I'm beaten for the moment and right now I'll do just about anything to get this bastard to stop spanking me.

"Yes Master..." SWAT! SWAT!

"Owww...owwww! YES M..MASTER!"

The paddle stops abruptly, "I'm glad we have an understanding." He helps Deacon to his feet, "Now strip.

Tear-filled blue eyes widen as I hear him tell me to strip and I have the feeling he doesn't just want me to call him master for nothing. "Uh..I'm not in guys."

"Did I give you permission to speak little one? This one is for free since you do not know all the rules. You are not to speak unless asked a question or otherwise given permission to talk freely."

I just look at him with my butt still killing me but I can not help but wonder what else this bastard plans for me but one thing's for sure. Not giving him a fucking blow job.

Demetre gives him a quick succession of SWATS! before reiterating "I said strip."

"Owww...ahhhh gahhh!" I am panting when he stands me back up and once again I shake my head. "I'm not into guys...Master."

Demetre does not respond with words but instead rips the clothes off of Deacon forcefully

"Hey! I was wearing those!"

His clothes fall to the floor in pieces, "Now you are not I presume."

I just look at him in shock. He can't do that me!

"And since you are having such a hard time comprehending the meaning of 'do as I tell you' I think it's time for you to spend a little more time being acquainted to the paddle don't you?"

"No...We don't need to Master!"

Deacon is once more being led towards the couch and thrown over Demetre's knee to revisit the painful sting of the paddle.

"Ohhh no! I'll behave!"

This time however Demetre grabs a leather prison style strap, "I think this will get your attention."

I do not like that fucking paddle! I then realize he is grabbing something else and whimper to weak to fight him. "No please...I'll behave."

Demetre chuckles as he positions Deacon over his knee raising the leg with his already red ass on it higher in the air, "I'm sure you will Deacon, especially after we review your previous lesson of what happens when you don't listen."

"P..Please d...don't it already hurts." I groan as he doesn't heed my pleas. God he is turning me into a fucking little pussy.

The paddle is placed lightly on Deacon's ass, the cold leather coolly the heated flesh. Demetre rubs it in circles on his ass letting him know it's there before lifting it in the air and commencing with the punishment.

"Owwww...no!"

The sting is more intense than the last feeling as if the leather grabs at the stinging flesh.

AGHHH!"

The paddle lands repeatedly without mercy. "You will learn Deacon, you'll find that I am quite adamant."

As the paddle lands down without mercy, I find to my horror that I reduced to tears once again. Crying like a little babe begging for mercy, promising to be a good little slut for my fucking master.

Demetre stops paddling resting the paddle on Deacon's burning bottom, "Now then, are we ready to behave Deacon?"

"Y..Yes...I'll be g...good."

Demetre smiles lifting Deacon to his feet and turning him towards the doorway to his left, "Good to hear. Now let's clean you up shall we?" He gives Deacon a swat with the paddle to head in the direction of the hallway.

"Oww!..Y..Yes M..Master." It really hurts and I stumble in the direction he is pushing me into rubbing my poor red bottom.

As they walk down the hallway, Demetre states, "I plan to bathe you right and proper along with feeding you to make you strong again. I will take good care of you my pet" At the end of the long hall it opens up into a grand bath house with ancient marble bathtubs. It's already filled with steaming hot water, "Get in"

I look at the marble bath in amazement. It is pretty nice and I can't help but wonder one thing as I slip into the nice hot water unable to suppress a soft moan. "What do you want in return Master?"

"Your compliance is all I demand, of course you will do so willingly or unwillingly; the choice is yours."

Demetre disrobes before he grabs the bath brush and climbs into the tub to bathe Deacon. His frame is stocky and muscular and his cock is thick hanging halfway down his thigh.

"M..My compliance with w..what Master?" I can not help but whimper as he disrobes. He has a very nice body but I'm not exactly gay...even though I'm attracted to him a little. My eyes wanted his body and stop at the flesh between his legs. Oh my god..if that thing is big when not erect and if he wants what I think he wants, he could tear me in half!

Demetre sees the fear in his eyes, "It will hurt, is that what you're wondering? But, you'll get used to it... well as much as one can when you're virgin nightly."

I can't help but look away. "N...Nightly? H..How often are you planning to um...Master?"

Demetre reaches Deacon now pulling him to him gently and reaching to the side of the tub with a tube of liquid soap applying it to the bath-brush. "I was a Viking in the beginning you know. Ravaging the known world... some..." he roughly turns Deacon around before gently scrubbing Deacon's back, "even referred to me as a barbarian. Can you imagine that?" Demetre chuckles evilly. I'm quite accustomed to getting what I desire, and quickly at that. As long as you don't resist me, you will not have to see that side of me"

I shiver hearing how dark my new master is and submit for the moment sure he will rape me right now or kill me. "I...I can't imagine...didn't know you were that old Master...am I the only pet here?" It kills me use that word to describe myself right now.

"I have not had a pet in 42 years after the last was trained and given away, but don't worry, I plan to keep you for quite some time."

"H..How long...Master?"

Demetre scrubs Deacon down very thoroughly lastly paying special attention to Deacon's quivering entrance and slipping a fat finger in.

I can not help a soft cry of pain as I feel something push into his vulnerable virgin hole breaching the guardian muscled barrier.

It burns upon entering before it is withdrawn and reinserted once more deeper than the first penetration. "Oww.."

"I've got to make sure you are clean my pet... I told you I'm very... thorough."

"C..Clean? I haven't gone to washroom since I was human Master."

Demetre turns Deacon towards the edge of the marble tub leaning him across the floor before he sticks two fingers in now inserting them at a faster pace.

"Aghhh...Fuck...Master that hurts."

SWAT! SWAT! His heavy hand lands stinging slaps to his wet behind.

"Owww!"

"You are no longer allowed to swear."

The smacks to my wet bottom hurt even more than when my skin was dry and I am left squirming bent over the side of the bathing pool with two fingers up my virgin ass.

After we are done here, you will eat, and then I will take you as I wish. Is that clear?" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Owww...Aghhh yes Master.."

Demetre withdrew his fingers tapping Deacon's ass "Get dried off and let's get you fed."

I can only whimper as he pulls his fingers out of my ass wondering I'm bleeding yet cause that really fucking hurt! I nod considering I'm not a fucking moron and too weakened to fight my new master. I headed out of the tub and am soon drying off hoping he'll at least give me some clothes for feeding. Don't feel like flashing my prey.

Demetre rises from the bathtub wrapping a luxurious robe around him before reaching up and pulling a rope in the corner. The rope is attached to a bonging bell. "Come dinner will be brought up shortly"

Oh this is interesting...I guess I'm getting some perks as long as I behave myself and bend over every night. I guess I could live with this for now.

Demetre opens the door to the bath house awaiting Deacon to exit.

I follow my Master and follow him looking around as I do. This castle is kind of cool so far.

The two walk down the hall to a living-room the size of 4 normal ones the floor covered in skin rugs and a fireplace crackling in the middle of the wall.

"Whoa...this is a nice living room Master."

Demetre points to the rug next to the fireplace, "You, sit there."

I look around and do as I'm told hoping that if I'm a good little boy he'll at least use lube when he rapes my ass. I crawl onto the rug feeling weak and hungry. God I need to get fed.

"I do not want to hear your mouth, so unless I'm asking you your opinion, you will be silent understood?"

"Y..Yes Master." I think to myself okay no more talking if I don't want my ass burned off with a paddle.

A knock comes at the far end of the hall, and Demetre presses a button next to the desk he is leaning against. Three young maidens enter; they are covered in bite marks. Demetre states, "You may feed, but you will not drain them."

I watch the girls enter the room and then look at my master. I can't help but wonder if I can fuck them.

"If you do, the pain you've suffered thus far will seem like a picnic. "He waves the three forward, and they gracefully circle Deacon kneeling down to be fed upon.

I take the first girl and bite into his throat taking a bit from her but heed my master's warning not to drain her only weaken her. I do the same with the last two moaning in pleasure letting the girls go only a little weakened and my hunger sated for the moment.

The women help each other to their feet as they silently remove themselves from the living-room. "Now that you are fed, how are you feeling?"

I sit there panting watching the women leave the living room and then look at my Master. "Better Master..Not as strong as if I had been fed before coming here but better...thank you Master."

Demetre crooks a finger for Deacon to follow him once more down to his bedroom. "Let us retire to my quarters shall we?"

I stand up and follow my master feeling nervous and I'll admit scared shitless knowing what's coming next.

It takes mere moments it seems to Deacon before they've crossed to the west wing of Demetre's abode and are entering his canopy lined bedroom. Silk curtains cover the windows, and a king sized bed adorns the middle of the room.

I look around again and my eyes widened in shock. This room is again huge and the bed is bigger than mine even at home. Hell my pent house could have fit inside even one these rooms.

The walls are decorated with ancient paintings and antique angel fountain statues rest in each corner of the room.

"Get on the bed, ass in the air Deacon."

I gulp and look at him nearly hyperventilating but have no choice. Seriously no fucking foreplay first before you fucking take my virginity here? I am defeated and climbed on the bed on all fours dreading what comes next.

Demetre disrobes placing his robe on the bed post. His cock has become half erect and seemingly twice as thick.

I manage to look behind and fuck...I wish I hadn't done that man knowing this is going to fucking hurt.

Demetre's heavy frame buckles the bed as he climbs atop it behind Deacon.

I know I am panting with fear flowing off me like a fucking river by now.

Demetre begins jacking his cock making it harder with each stroke, and by the time he is fully erect, his cock extends to a full 10 inches about 4inches thick around.

I look over my shoulder with wide eyes. Holy fuck he's going to kill me...well would it I wasn't already dead...just really, really gonna hurt.

He rubs the mushroom head onto Deacon's virgin entrance wiping the pre-cum there for easier slide in access.

I whimper not wanting to do this...really don't wanna do this!

Demetre does not seem to care about Deacon's fears as he pops the head in all the way it feels like it must be the whole thing to Deacon's virgin ass even though it is only the head.

"Aghhhh owww!" I can not help but scream in pain as it feels like my ass if being torn apart. "Owwww..."

"Shhh... it'll be ok, just relax..." As Demetre says those words he plunges forward pushing himself into Deacon fully to the hilt.

"Owww!" I fall forward sobbing in pain unable to keep from being brave any longer even I keep my ass up. It hurts too much and I can smell blood already...my blood. "O...Owwww."

Demetre begins to pump faster and faster going in all the way and extending out all the way.

"Oww.." I can only sob and whimper as my master takes me and it really hurts.

Demetre continues for what seems hours before cumming deep inside Deacon, laying panting on Deacon his penis still buried deep in his ass as Demetre's cock throbs.

I lose my balance and fall flat onto my stomach still crying as my master lands on my back.

Just when Deacon thinks Demetre is done, he starts pumping again, and his half erect penis begins to get hard all over again.

"Aghhhh!"

This time though there is no barrier to how fast Demetre can fuck him aided with his own cum to pivot his cock deeper and faster than before.

The entire time he is fucking me all I can do is remain there on all fours with my ass up and whimper saying ow the entire time.

Demetre uses his legs to spread Deacon's legs stopping his stride momentarily stating, "Put your hands under you and between your legs."

I don't see how this will help the pain but I do as he says whimpering and to my surprise, I'm actually hard. Funny never really noticed it but am soon pulling at my own dick while my master takes me.

Demetre takes a hand in each of his using his arms to spread his legs further as he leans into him his back arches and gives Demetre full access with no squiggle room to get away from the piston driving cock ramming into him repeatedly.

"Uhhhh..oww." I can do nothing but lay there as my Master takes what he wants from me. As I look at the rocking head board, panting hard wishing that my life had turned out differently or had succeeded in killing all those pure blooded asshole, I can't help but hope and wonder that this is not what my life will consist of for all eternity as this bastard's little fuck toy or whore.


End file.
